yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 032
！！ | romaji = Jūdai Basasu Manjōme!! | english = Jaden VS. Chazz!! | japanese translated = Judai VS. Manjoume!! | alternate = | chapter number = 32 | japanese release = 2008-07-19 | american release = 2009-07-07 | uk release = }} "Jaden VS. Chazz!!", known as "Judai VS. Manjoume!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japan in V Jump magazine on July 19, 2008 and in the US in Shonen Jump magazine on July 7, 2009. Both of which were printed in volume 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Chancellor Sheppard has announced that the finals of the tournament will be held on the school's roof, in an arena that is modeled after the Duel Tower from the Battle City tournament. Only the top two scoring third year students are usually allowed to set foot there. Despite this, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton will be permitted to have their rematch there to decide the tournament's winner. Despite their excitement, both are preoccupied with the plans of the American students, and Chazz notices that Reggie MacKenzie has disappeared. They are further distracted from this when the notice that Atticus Rhodes has arrived, and is standing with Zane Truesdale. Zane comments that Atticus came back quite quickly, especially after he had petitioned Sheppard to allow him to stay in America longer. He explains that his reason was the he wanted to stay close to Reggie MacKenzie, and he wasn't aware that she was accompanying Zane back. Atticus departs to find Reggie, planning on watching the duel on the monitors in the hallways. Jaden and Chazz agree to put the plans of the American students out of their minds so they can focus on their duel. At the infirmary, Nurse Fontaine checks David Rabb's condition as Midori Hibiki looks on and Reggie eavesdrops from outside the door. Fontaine can recall reading about similar cases that took place during the finals of the Battle City tournament. A total of four duelists had collapsed, and two of them were said to have done so simultaneously due to some form of sorcery. Fontaine refuses to believe it, and thinks that records are fake. Midori leaves to watch the final match and is confronted by Reggie outside the door. Jaden and Chazz arrive at the arena, and their rematch finally begins. Jaden goes first, Summoning "Elemental Hero Knospe" in Defense Position and Setting a card. Chazz Summons "Guivre" in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Knospe", while Special Summoning a "Wyvern Token" via its own effect. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" and plays "Miracle Fusion", removing "Woodsman" from his field and "Knospe" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Gaia" in Attack Position, whose effect activates, halving "Guivre's" attack points and adding them to its own. "Gaia" attacks, but Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon Descent", Tributing "Guivre" and the "Wyvern Token" to Special Summon the Level 8 "Dark End Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position. Chazz activates its effect, decreasing its attack points by 500 to destroy "Gaia". Jaden activates his face-down "New Recruit", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Frost Blade" from his Deck, who cannot be destroyed by battle with or affected by the effects of Level 4 and higher monsters. Chazz Summons "Dynamite Dragon" in Attack Position and activates "Dragon's Wrath", granting his Dragon-Type monsters the piercing ability for the rest of the turn. "Dynamite Dragon" attacks "Frost Blade" and Chazz declares an attack with "Dark End Dragon" as the chapter ends. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Knospe" (600/1000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Guivre" (1300/400) in Attack Position. "Guivre" attacks and destroys "Knospe". The effect of "Guivre" activates, Special Summoning a "Wyvern Token" to Chazz's side of the field. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Woodsman" and subsequently normal Summons it (1000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Miracle Fusion", removing "Knospe" in his Graveyard and "Woodsman" on his field from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Gaia" (2200/2800) in Attack Position. Upon being Summoned, Gaia's effect activates, halving the ATK of "Guivre" ("Guivre": 1300 → 650/400), and increasing its own by the same amount ("Gaia": 2200 → 2850/2800). Jaden attacks "Guivre" with "Gaia", but Chazz activates his face-down "Dragon Descent", tributing "Guivre" and the "Wyvern Token" to Special Summon the Level 8 "Dark End Dragon" (2800/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. Chazz activates the effect of "Dark End Dragon", decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Dark End Dragon": 2600 → 2100/2100 → 1600) in order to send "Gaia" to the Graveyard. As a monster Jaden controls was sent to the Graveyard, he activates his face-down "New Recruit", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Frost Blade" (800/900) from his Deck in Defense Position. "Frost Blade" cannot be destroyed by battle with Level 4 or higher monsters, and is also immune to the effects of such monsters. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Dynamite Dragon" (1500/900) in Attack Position. He then activates "Dragon's Wrath" from his hand, allowing his Dragon-Type monsters to inflict piercing battle damage for the duration of the turn. "Dynamite Dragon" attacks "Frost Blade" (Jaden: 4000 → 3400). "Dark End Dragon" attacks "Frost Blade" (Jaden: 3400 → 2200). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.